A glucocorticoid receptor is a 94 kDa ligand-activated intracellular transcriptional factor that is a member of the nuclear receptor superfamily. This receptor is known to regulate the metabolism of carbohydrates, proteins, fats and the like, suppress the immune or inflammatory responses, activate the central nervous system, regulate cardiovascular function, and affect basal and stress-related homeostasis and the like due to its transcriptional regulatory action (Non-Patent Document 1, Patent Document 1).
Therefore, a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity, in particular, a compound having an agonist action to the glucocorticoid receptor (hereinafter also referred to as “the glucocorticoid receptor agonist”) is considered to be useful as a prophylactic and/or therapeutic agent for these diseases.
Patent Document 2 discloses 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinoxalinone derivatives which are glucocorticoid receptor modulators.
Patent Document 3 discloses 1,3,3-trimethyl-7-phenyl-3,4-dihydro-1H-quinoxalin-2-one derivatives which are glucocorticoid receptor agonists.
However, the [4-(1,3,3-trimethyl-2-oxo-3,4-dihydro-1H-quinoxalin-7-yl)phenoxy]ethyloxy compound or a salt thereof is not specifically disclosed in any of the documents.